


Alone But Not Alone

by AnnoPari22



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s02e07 Zuko Alone, Gen, WWUID? (What would Uncle Iroh do?), Wise Old Grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoPari22/pseuds/AnnoPari22
Summary: After Prince Zuko fights off against the brutish Earth Kingdom soldiers, and he is forced out of the village, what would have happened if someone had called out from the gathered crowd, deciding what Zuko had done was deserving of thanks rather than ridicule despite his heritage?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Alone But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wondered what would have happened if Zuko had stayed in the little village in :Zuko Alone for just a little longer.
> 
> This is my first fic on this site.
> 
> I don’t know whether or not I would write anything else however this idea wouldn’t let me alone.  
> I know it’s really short and I’ll probably continue to edit this while it’s posted, but well who cares.

____________

Once the dust had settled, the winner of the fight was clear to see. 

Those who observed stood by as the defeated Earthbender lay gasping on the ground. Choking on the arid, stifling air.

The victor, a young scarred man, made sure to keep his guard up, though he knew his opponent was finished.

“Who...Who are you?", the question tumbled out of the once proud and tyrant Earthbender.

Weakened and beaten, the words were spoken with trepidation, betraying his fear. 

He struggled to orientate himself amongst fallen ruble of the wall he had collapsed against. 

Before him, the young stranger stood pensive. His dual swords in hand, glinting in the sunlight. Still heated from the prior fight.  
Flames licked at his hands and feet, leaving him unscathed. Piercing golden eyes caught the Earthbender’s green. The scar encompassing the left side of his face added to his fearsome figure.

A shiver crawled its way up the soldier's spine. 

Despite having been a part of the Earth Kingdom military for many years, he had never once been stationed to fight on the front lines. It had fed into a quiet sort of shame for him over time. But now... he thanked the spirits he had never had to face this. This terrible force. 

The young man, in turn also let his thoughts briefly wander.

His mother's last words filled his mind. If he was to continue forward, he needed to embrace his heritage, his culture, and the troubled past that came with it. 

Despite everything, he was who he was...and who he would always be. A prince. A Firebender. There was no changing his past. His identity was not something he could erase nor could he run from it. At times, it was all he could count on. And so, he steeled himself and spoke a name he must never let himself forget.

"My name is Zuko.", As he spoke, he returned his blades to the scabbard strapped to his back. "Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai!” His voice grew louder as the fire inside him roared once more. “Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!", He stood as a prince before them. Proudly. Regally. Daring them to find fault in him.

The utter confusion that had clouded the air since the princes’ flames had appeared, dispersed and gave way to astonishment. And then...,

"Prince of the Firenation", 

It left a sour taste in their mouths.

Among the villagers, an old man called out to mock. "Liar! I heard of you,” he sneered “You're not a prince! You're an outcast...! His own father burned and disowned him...!" 

The words were petty things, yet still had a brutal sting. Zuko turned away. He had heard worse, even from his own home. He turned again to his defeated opponent. 

The knife he had bestowed upon Lee, hung from the earth kingdom soldier's belt. As it must have once hung from its original owner, the Earth Kingdom Commander his Uncle had liberated it from.

Such a small object had affected things so drastically in such a short time. He wondered at his path in life for leading him here. Bending down, he retrieved the knife whilst the earthbender cowered away from his reach. 

Blade in hand, Zuko walked toward the tower and Lee. Lee's mother Sela, had already started to free him from his bonds.

As he came closer to the mother and son she came forward to stand protectively in front of her son. "Not a step closer." 

Her voice was cold. Unforgiving. Hatred in her eyes.

A familiar, burning pain filled him. He respected her bravery. In hindsight, she could've done little to stop him if he had come to harm them, yet still she stood. 

Stopping short before them, he took a knee, and presented the knife to the boy. "It's yours. You should have it." The residual heat from his flames still rising from his body, the steel of the blade felt cool on his palm.

Lee glared at Zuko, the Firebender Prince. "No! I hate you!" he spat angrily.

The door had closed. The fleeting dream of a life of anonymity was gone. Zuko's name, his hands, his lineage, they would forever be steeped in the blood and death of his ancestor's ambition. 

Sela placed her hand on Lee's shoulder and they left. 

With no further words, Zuko stood to leave. 

Retrieving his ostrich-horse, he made sure he had all his supplies, mounted and began the ride out of the small dusty village. As the setting sun shone glaringly into his eyes, he once again recalled memories of his past. 

The last night he had seen his mother.  
The pain and loneliness from her absence.  
His eyes, burning from the smoke and flames as Firelord Azulon was cremated.  
The white of their mourning clothes in stark contrast to the ashes lifting into the air.  
The glint in his Father's eyes as he was crowned the new Fire Lord. The cloying incense, hardly masking the smell of burning flesh.

Zuko swallowed quickly as bile rose in his throat.

As he passed through the main gate, a few villagers stood by to watch as he left. They carried with them farming tools, sticks, and some even carried large stones. He would leave quietly, as they wanted. There was nothing for him here.

Suddenly from among them, an old woman came forth. Standing in his path, she shifted so he could not go around her.

"Wait! Please wait!" she cried.

"What are you doing? !”

“He's from the Fire nation!” 

“Get out of the way!" 

Warnings were thrown her way yet the woman would not budge.

"No,” She faced those gathered. "Tell me why he is not welcome here." 

Voices from the crowd, all too gladly shouted out his sins. "He's Fire Nation scum!" "He'll bring hell down on us!"

"Yet you had not known he was Fire Nation until he used his bending!” Her raspy voice rose in challenge, “He has no ties to this village yet when he saw someone in trouble, he almost died protecting him." 

"You all were rooting him on! He stood up to those soldiers and protected Lee, when all of us could only stand there and do nothing! It's like Jong said. His own father, burned and disowned him! He's a traitor to his own nation. How is he a threat? Why can we not thank this man? Have we all become so jaded by this blasted war, that we no longer have any sense of gratitude or compassion?"

The villagers nervously turned to look at one another, avoiding her gaze, failing to bring up a case against her argument. 

Zuko all the while waited in astonishment.  
Why would this old woman risk the danger and ridicule to stand up for him? The rest of the village certainly didn't hold her sentiments. 

When silence followed her questions, the old women spoke again. "Well, if none of you can answer me, I've made up my mind."

Hobbling slightly, she came up beside the prince and his steed, and all witnessed as she bowed in a traditional fire nation posture. 

"My name is Yana, and I wish to thank you young man." She held out her wrinkled hand in offering.

"Would you, Prince Zuko, do us the honour, of staying in our village for a little while longer?" She inquired. Sincerity in her gaze.

For a short while, Zuko could do nothing but stare down at her. Words caught in his throat. Perhaps he should be more wary, but somehow he trusted her. He got off his steed.

The villagers regarded him with fear and hatred. It was to be expected considering who he was. Yet, standing before him an old woman, who barely reached his waist in height, held his gaze. Her eyes were determined and kind. Her smile was warm and her eyes glowed, crinkling with age at the corners. In her eyes he could see how she saw him. She didn't see a traitor or even a banished prince, but someone lost and in need of help. Someone who had risked his safety to protect a little boy. 

Great emotion seized his heart. No one had cared to look at him like that in a long while. 

Showing respect in turn, he bowed low. "It would be an honour to accept your offer." 

Yana’s smile grew even wider and she took his hand in her own.

The people left their posts, shaking their heads. Some with sneers or jabs and others with hostile eyes turned toward the prince. Lee amongst them, his face turned away. Refusing to look Zuko in the eye. Soon everyone had scattered away, either back to their homes or to their shops.

Zuko watched them leave. What had he gotten himself into? He had almost been about to leave this place for good. Reeling from the days events, he tried to imagine what Uncle Iroh would do. Probably charm the populace with tea and philosophy. 

The old woman tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "You can stay at my place until things settle down young man."

Zuko nodded his head gratefully, feeling sudden exhaustion take a hold of him as he and the woman started the walk towards her home, just outside the village. 

A lapse in conversation came and Zuko broke it first.

"They won't let me off so easily you know, and I doubt people will act too kindly to a woman who shelters Fire nation in her home." 

Yana smiled, "We'll talk about all that in the morning dear," she said patting his hand gently. "but until then, let's get you fed and a good night’s rest." 

And with that she showed him into her home. There was a shed attached that has once been used as a stable. She no longer had any livestock and so he led his feathered mount into one of the empty stalls. Though he protested and expressed how he could do it himself, she laid out a bed for him made out of dry hay and some soft bedding explaining that she would not be a proper host if she didn't.

Bringing him into her small house, she fed him a simple but warm meal with rice and yams. There was a stone fireplace and Yana informed him he could use it if he wished, but he would need to find his own fuel for it, as it had been "ages since these old bones could chop wood".

Once she had gone, he lay down on his bed staring at the dancing flames he nurtured using sticks he had found to still be around. 

He had no plan, no money, and neither was it certain how long he could take shelter here. 

No matter how corrupt or mediocre, the men he had fought were still soldiers, and would kill him given the chance. He had had good reason to hide his firebending during the fight, but he almost wished he had brought it out sooner. He hurt everywhere and would have terrible bruises to show for it.

Zuko fell asleep with more uncertainties than he had answers, but the bed was the softest he had had in a very long while and so he left his problems for tomorrow and shut his eyes.

##### 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it  
> Let me know what you think. I’ve been thinking of writing more but knowing me it very likely won’t happen, but I’ll see. (^^)


End file.
